Lorsque je suis rentré de Roumanie
by Chumani
Summary: Selon la version officielle, Ron et Hermione vivraient heureux. Selon la version officielle, Charlie n'aurait d'autre intérêt que ses dragons. Selon la version officielle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne devraient être ensemble. Selon la version officielle.
1. Comeback

Une casserole me frôle la tête, de manière apparemment involontaire puisque sa jumelle suit immédiatement un autre chemin. Je m'arrête pour admirer le spectacle. Ron, mon cher petit frère, court pour échapper à cette avalanche de batterie de cuisine dont il est visiblement la victime. Harry, assis non loin, bécote ma petite sœur. Je savais par hibou express – Ginny n'était plus dans son état normal – que Harry l'avait demandée en mariage trois jours plus tôt. Cela explique donc que ma mère soit fort occupée à accrocher son linge sans se formaliser de pareilles démonstrations.

Le plus étrange est toutefois qu'elle ne se soucie pas du mouvement aérien des marmites de la cuisine. En m'approchant – prudemment toutefois, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans la maison – je découvre la cause de tant de grabuge. Hermione, petite amie officielle de Ron, se soulage les nerfs avec tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Après avoir épuisé le stock de casserole, elle s'attaque aux cuillères. J'espère être loin lorsque ce sera le tour des couteaux.

Impressionnant. Elle est vraiment furax. On dirait presque maman.

En parlant du loup…

« Charlie ! Mon petit, tu es revenu ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Je préfère ne pas tiquer sur le « mon petit » et détourner la conversation, histoire d'éviter d'autres démonstrations d'affection du même acabit. C'est vrai, quoi, je frôle le mètre quatre vingt-cinq…

« En quel honneur avons-nous droit à cela ? je demande tout en continuant à suivre avec intérêt les prouesses d'esquive de Ron. »

Grognement sourd. Par tous les Maygar à Pointes, l'affaire paraît vraiment grave !

« Qu'est ce que Ron a encore fait ? »

Je m'avance, moi ? Absolument pas ! Seulement je me doute que le charmant petit couple ne fait pas des tests pour la mère Grattsec…

« Il y a, dit brusquement une voix en colère à côté de moi, que Ron avait un cheveu blond sur sa cape quand il est rentré ce matin ! »

« Mais enfin, chérie, je t'ai dit que c'était probablement celui d'une collègue ! »

« Une collègue ? Une collègue ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je sais avec qui tu travailles, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Il n'y a aucune blonde dans ton service au Ministère ! »

« Alors c'était une visiteuse ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache, moi ? »

« Et elle pleurait tellement que tu l'as serrée dans tes bras ! C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être triste, quand on trouve une tasse à thé qui danse la samba dans une salle de réunion ! Tu travailles au service des objets trouvés ! »

Hum, il y a un petit nuage dans le grand ciel bleu de la relation de mon frère on dirait. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi. Cela fait six ans que l'ère Voldemort a terminé son chapitre dans l'histoire. Six ans que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble. Ginny vient de se fiancer, mais mon idiot de frère n'a même pas eu l'idée qu'il pourrait commencer à envisager de songer qu'il serait possible qu'il fasse la même demande à sa copine. Et voilà une histoire de cheveu…sur la soupe ! Non, il faut que je me calme, c'est puéril ce que je viens de dire. Je ne suis pas George tout de même.

Ron est vraiment un crétin. Si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une petite amie comme Hermione, je n'aurais pas attendu longtemps avant de lui passer la bague au doigt ! C'est vrai qu'une fille jolie, drôle quand elle s'y met, sérieuse quand il le faut, intelligente, et douée d'une mémoire d'encyclopédie, ça ne se croise pas tous les jours sur le chemin de Traverse, et encore moins au Ministère. Enfin, Ron paraît penser que si puisqu'il est allé voir ailleurs. Il a de la chance d'être encore en vie. Hermione n'a même pas pensé que le service des objets trouvés n'avait pas de garde la nuit.

Tiens ! L'orage s'est éloigné. Hermione a brusquement cessé de crier, et Ron se fait plus petit qu'une souris. Vérification rapide : c'est bon, plus rien ne vole. Je peux risquer de lever un œil pour voir ce qui se passe.

Seule Hermione est encore là. Ron a préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette plus vite qu'un éclair de feu. Ma mère est partie sur la pointe des pieds, dans une nouvelle manigance inutile et ridicule. Bizarrement, aussitôt après son départ, Harry commence à pousser ses explorations de Ginny dans des zones qui devaient lui être jusque là encore inconnues. Eurk ! Il a conscience que je ne suis pas loin au moins ?

« Toi aussi ils te dégoûtent ? »

Oh Merlin, je crois que je n'ai pas dû me contenter de grimacer intérieurement. Elle m'a vu. C'est étrange, je pensais qu'elle serait solidaire de ses amis, ou du moins de Ginny. Quoique d'après ce que j'ai entendu par radio Poudlard (alias ma chère sœur), Ronald était bien pire que cela lorsqu'il sortait avec…comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

« Lavande Brown. »

Hein ? Je n'ai tout de même pas pensé tout haut j'espère ?

- Luna me l'avait bien dit, murmure-t-elle alors que les larmes lui reviennent aux yeux. Elle m'avait bien dit que Ron n'était pas avec moi comme Harry l'est avec Ginny. Elle m'avait dit que Lavande lui tournait autour. Et je ne l'ai pas crue !

Bon, cette fois-ci c'est fait, elle est en pleurs dans mes bras. Ma chemise doit être trempée, ce ne sont pas des larmichettes. Par les œufs de Norberta, qu'est ce que je peux bien faire ? J'aimerais la réconforter, trouver les mots justes mais…je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ces choses-là. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que j'ai préféré la compagnie des dragons à celle des Hommes. Mais ce n'est pas une dragonne qui est là, c'est Hermione !

Réfléchissons…Pfff, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas été en compagnie des humains. Je dois paraître un peu ours. Si seulement il y avait quelqu'un pour prendre le relais… Maman ? Sûrement pas, j'ai cru comprendre qu'entre son fils et celle qu'elle considère comme sa seconde fille, elle ne veut pas choisir. Harry ? Occupé, et de toute façon il vaut mieux une fille. Ginny ? Occupée elle aussi, et je suis prêt à parier ma baguette qu'elle n'a rien vu de toute la scène. Pénélope se montre le moins possible ici, et de toute façon elle est si ennuyeuse d'Hermione pleurerait encore plus. Bon…il n'y a plus qu'une solution.

Je transplane, emmenant avec moi une Hermione toujours en larmes.


	2. La Chaumière aux Coquillages

Fleur joue dehors avec la petite Victoire, qui paraît en ce moment même très empressée de demander au bébé que porte Fleur de ne pas toucher à ses poupées. J'étouffe un rire, très mal de dois l'avouer. Bill m'a dit la semaine dernière qu'ils attendaient un garçon. Victoire peut être tranquille pour ses poupées. Par contre, j'espère que Ted sera patient…

Ma belle-sœur se lève d'un bond lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle s'approche au pas de course. On a beau lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, personne ne peut dire qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux autres.

« Elle s'est disputée avec Ronald ? demande Fleur avec son irrémédiable accent français. »

« Jet de vaisselle et crise de larmes, je lui réponds aussi bas qu'il m'est donné de parler. »

Peine perdue, Hermione pleure de plus belle. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Il est grand temps que je revienne à la civilisation, moi…

Fleur soupire. A voir sa tête, elle était au courant. Rien d'étonnant. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ma belle-sœur s'est révélée être une incroyable commère. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, que la scène se déroule en Alaska, au Japon, ou simplement au Terrier, elle est au courant. Je me demande comment elle fait.

Merlin, je déteste voir une femme pleurer. Ça me fait mal au cœur, et pour Hermione trois fois plus. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle vaut bien mieux.

Quand je pense qu'elle a abandonné sa carrière pour Ron ! Il disait vouloir beaucoup d'enfants. Cela passe encore, avec une famille comme la nôtre ça se comprend. Mais il a commis plusieurs erreurs :  
1) Ne pas demander Hermione en mariage. A moins qu'il ne pense encore que les enfants naissent dans des roses ou des choux… Les cigognes peut-être ?  
2) Lui faire interrompre ses études. D'accord, plusieurs enfants – surtout sorciers – demandent le plus souvent à leur mère tellement de peine qu'elle doit arrêter de travailler. Mais là, bon sang, ils ne sont pas parents ! Même pas mariés ! Fiancés, encore moins ! Pourtant, cela fait six ans qu'ils sont ensembles, cinq qu'elle a perdus à ne rien faire ! Il ne lui est donc pas venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait se bouger un peu ?

Hermione est intelligente. Elle serait une mère fantastique, mais à condition qu'elle soit heureuse ! Heureuse ! Ce qu'à l'évidence elle n'est pas. Si elle l'était, elle ne serait pas allée chercher à la loupe un cheveu de Lavande sur la cape de Ron.

« Charlie, peux-tu emmener Victoire auprès de son père ? Il est dans le bois. Si vous nous cherchez, nous serons dans la cuisine. »

Message reçu, je dois débarrasser le plancher pour que Fleur puisse recoller les morceaux. Ça ne me dérange pas, je comprends bien qu'une femme se confie plus facilement à une autre. Etrange connivence féminine… Qu'Hermione ne semble pas approuver puisqu'elle agrippe ma chemise et refuse de la lâcher.

« Ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît…réussit-elle à hoqueter entre deux sanglots. »

Fleur tire une drôle de tête. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'elle pense en ce moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione est toujours agrippée à ma chemise (devenue son mouchoir) et paraît avoir une fâcheuse tendance à me confondre avec un oreiller.

Je n'en suis pas mécontent. Pauvre Hermione, ses larmes ne sont pas dues qu'à la scène de tout à l'heure. C'est sa vie entière qu'elle regrette. Ou plutôt les six dernières années, car il m'a semblé qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre avant (mis à part mon triple idiot de frangin qui a mit quatre ans avant de voir qu'elle était une fille, deux supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et encore un à voir qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Si c'est pas une flèche, ça…) Enfin, si elle a besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer et que la mienne lui convient…

Elle ne me dérange pas. Hermione n'est pas lourde à supporter, et puis je la comprends. Merlin, Ron est vraiment de la bouse de dragon ! Même moi – qui passe pourtant mon temps avec d'énormes bestioles plus occupées à cracher du feu qu'autre chose – j'ai compris ce qu'attends sa copine. Sa copine ! Pas la mienne !

A la réflexion, aurais-je pu la rendre heureuse ? Je suis certes un peu rude – dragons oblige – mais au moins je n'aurais pas la cruauté de la forcer à abandonner ses études. Je ne la forcerais jamais, c'est certain. Pareille perle rare – car elle en est une – doit être préservée et non mélangée avec des cailloux, même si ils lui ressemblent.

Hermione mériterait d'être traitée en reine. Elle est une reine. Pour certains, elle se limite à un bel emballage (mon cher petit frère, pour ne pas le nommer). Pour d'autres, elle est un cerveau (Harry, qui n'est tout de même pas très futé), mais elle est plus que ça. Une déesse même. Moi je la vois comme telle.

Non, je ne pourrais pas la rendre heureuse. Je ne crois pas. Moins malheureuse peut-être, mais heureuse non. Hermione a besoin d'un homme aimant, doux, présent, attentif. Je suis bourru, mal léché, toujours occupé avec mes dragons, et je ne vois rien à moins que ce ne soit écrit en énormes lettres sur une pancarte.

Je détache un à un les doigts qui agrippent ma chemise. Hermione lève alors les yeux vers moi et me dédie un de ces regards de chaton devant lequel je fonds. Heureusement que Fleur est là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Si la crise de larmes va en s'amenuisant, elle n'en est pas pour autant prête à s'achever.

« Je ne reste pas loin, je lui chuchote dans l'espoir de la calmer. Je vais aller voir Bill et tu vas rester avec Fleur, d'accord ? »

Elle comprends et se dirige sans mot dire vers la chaumière. Fleur lui emboîte le pas. Je les suis du regard, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de soupirer. Merlin, je voudrais bien être à la place de Fleur, ne serais-ce que pour savoir trouver les mots justes…

Victoire me regarde d'un air très sérieux, suçant son pouce avec application. Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit sa mère : Bill est dans le bois. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y faire d'ailleurs…Enfin, là n'est pas l'important.

Ma nièce attrape ma main et daigne me suivre pendant que je me dirige vers là où je sais trouver mon frère.


	3. Ne jamais sous estimer son frère

Il y a une table sous un arbre. C'est là que Bill est assis, enfoui jusqu'au cou dans une énorme pile de parchemins couverts de signes mathématiques. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre en quoi consiste son métier, mais il paraît se retrouver très clairement dans ce que moi je donnerais en jouet à un bébé dragon.

« Salut petit frère ! me dit-il lorsque je m'asseyais en face de lui, Victoire sur les genoux. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Je préfère ne pas relever le « petit frère ». Qu'ont-ils tous à me traiter de petit ? Je suis le plus grand de la famille après Ron !

« Ce qui devait arriver, je lui rétorque en grimaçant. Ron est un triste imbécile. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux bien qu'il ne soit pas très dégourdi, mais quand même… »

« Hermione. »

« Ah… »

Une drôle de lueur s'allume dans les yeux de mon frère, la même que j'ai déjà vue dans les yeux de Fleur il y a cinq minutes.

« Fleur m'a dit que Ron fréquentait Lavande au Ministère. Je me doutais bien qu'Hermione ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

« Maman doit être en train de réparer ses casseroles. J'ai laissée Hermione avec Fleur. »

« D'où la raison de ta présence ici j'imagine. »

« Elle a commencé à pleurer dans mes bras ! Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? »

« La consoler. »

« Bill ! Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec des dragons, comment veux-tu que je sache consoler une fille ? »

« Dis-lui ce que tu penses. »

« Quoi ? Que Ron est un imbécile ? »

« Ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler. Victoire ? rajoute-t-il pour sa fille qui commençait à dessiner sur un parchemin, vierge heureusement. Peux-tu aller me chercher une bouteille d'encre s'il te plaît ? Mais ne dérange pas ta mère et ta tante. »

La gamine s'en va. Aussitôt qu'elle est partie, Bill quitte son faux air studieux et devient brusquement beaucoup plus intéressé par mon cas que par son travail.

« J'ai remarqué que tu viens assez souvent au Terrier, me dit-il avec un sourire que j'ai du mal à interpréter. »

« Mais… »

« - Cependant, si tu y allais encore plus souvent, tu remarquerais que ça fait un certain moment déjà que le couple d'Hermione bat de l'aile. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vois-tu souvent Ron quand tu viens ? »

« Non mais… »

« Résultat, tu ne rencontres qu'Hermione. Maman est occupée à autre chose, Ginny et Harry travaillent ou se bécotent, Papa est toujours au Ministère, Pénélope nous fuit comme on évite la peste et Percy ne vient qu'avec ses dossiers. Sans compter George qui risque bientôt de faire une déclaration d'amour à son magasin, tant il y passe de temps. Tu es souvent seul avec Hermione. »

« Mais…on discute, c'est tout ! »

« Bien sûr, deux personnes sensées ne vont pas passer leurs journées à s'ignorer. Je te rassure, tu es tout à fait normal. Plutôt bien, même, pour quelqu'un qui discute avec des dragons en roumain… »

« Hé ! »

« Je n'ai pas fini, écoute-moi. A force de toujours croiser Hermione, vous avez fini par vous apprécier. »

« Mais… »

« Crois-moi, à partir de là, il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Hermione pour remarquer que la vie avec Ron est bien loin d'être aussi intéressante que vos rencontres. Elle est entrée dans un cercle vicieux. Tes visites lui faisaient de plus en plus plaisir, et sa vie avec Ron lui paraissait de plus en plus ennuyeuse. »

Oh Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte là ? Pourquoi ai-je un frère pareil ?

« Ron a remarqué son ennui, mais n'a pas été assez futé pour en deviner la raison. Je crois qu'il apprécie Hermione, mais comme entier. Il n'admet pas ses changements de caractère. Il aime son attitude, pas réellement sa personne. »

Résultat des courses : Ron est encore plus bête qu'il n'y paraît ! Ça tombe bien, je crois que Lavande n'est elle aussi pas d'une intelligence défiant vents et marées. Mais Hermione là dedans ? Que va-t-elle devenir ? Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, sa peine est sincère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre…

« Tu dis que Ron est stupide, mais je te trouve pas mal non plus. »

Merlin, faites quelque chose, que Victoire revienne avec sa bouteille d'encre ! A quoi est ce que mon grand frère – pourvu d'un esprit tordu comme celui d'un Gobelin, autre raison de ma préférence pour la conversation des dragons – pense encore ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Bill n'a jamais fait d'occlumancie mais…il devine si bien mes pensées que c'en est inquiétant. Mais pourquoi me comparer à Ron d'abord ?

« Arrête de prendre pour base que Ron et Hermione sont faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce que chacun s'est efforcé de leur fourrer dans le crâne et vois où cela les a menés ! Ron sera je pense beaucoup plus heureux avec Lavande qu'il ne l'a été avec Hermione au plus fort de leur relation. »

« Mais elle ? Ne vas pas me dire qu'elle n'a pas de chagrin, tu ne l'as pas vue. Elle était en larmes ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai conduite ici ? »

« Un, parce que ta chemise lui servait de mouchoir et que tu étais dépassé. Deux, par peur de ne pas pouvoir t'occuper d'elle, une fille n'étant pas un dragon. Trois, parce que tu avais besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place, ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Hein ? »

Mais où veut-il en venir ? Non, tout de même pas…

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas compris, je vois en ce moment même que l'information est en train de monter au cerveau. Personne ne peut empêcher Hermione d'avoir du chagrin, il n'est jamais facile de s'apercevoir qu'on s'est trompé. Mais par contre, toi, tu peux l'aider. »

- …

« Si, tu le peux. Le dois même. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Mais toi et elle… »

« Non ! »

« Si. Pas la peine de hurler comme si tu étais scandalisé. C'est bien parce qu'elle te préfère à Ron qu'elle a commencé à s'ennuyer, accélérant le processus. C'est bien parce que tu l'appréciais que tu as multiplié les visites au Terrier ces derniers mois. Et c'est la même raison qui t'a poussé à vouloir la consoler comme tu l'as fait, et elle à s'abandonner dans tes bras. »

Merlin…Il a raison. Je crois que la cohabitation avec les dragons m'a définitivement obscurci le jugement. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? Comment ai-je pu l'ignorer ? Si je n'avais fait qu'apprécier Hermione, je n'aurais pas en ce moment même l'envie de commettre un fratricide des plus sanglants.

Que faire ? L'âge m'importe peu. Remus et Tonks avaient presque vingt ans de différence. Hermione et moi, juste sept… Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer.

« Tu sais, frère, Fleur fait des miracles avec les cœurs brisés. Reste à déjeuner, tu verras bien. »

Oui, il a raison. Je verrais bien…


	4. La pire meilleure journée de ma vie

Lorsque nous revenons à la chaumière, une délicieuse odeur flotte dans l'air. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'adore venir ici, outre le fait que j'aime ma famille, est que Fleur doit bien être la meilleure des cuisinières.

Les deux femmes sont dans la cuisine, comme Fleur l'avait dit. Ma belle-sœur s'affaire au dessus de ses fourneaux tandis qu'Hermione entreprends d'expliquer à Victoire que la fourchette se met à gauche et pas à droite, et que non, il n'est vraiment pas possible de faire l'inverse.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et esquisse un sourire. Miracle ! Alors que je l'avais quittée en larmes, ses yeux ne sont même plus rouges. Bill avait raison : Fleur fait de véritables prodiges. J'avais raison de venir finalement…

Chose étrange, je parviens à me comporter normalement durant le repas. Le sort semblait pourtant s'acharner contre moi. Fleur m'a installé juste à côté d'Hermione, qui paraît plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Je me demande bien ce que ces deux femmes ont pu se dire… La même chose que Bill et moi si ça se trouve. Vers le milieu du déjeuner, le bébé ayant eu la bonne idée de bourrer sa mère de coups de pieds, Fleur me demande alors combien je veux d'enfants. Puis Bill enchaîne en demandant à Hermione si elle aime la Roumanie, avant de me lancer des coups réguliers sous la table, comme si j'avais l'idée d'oublier.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si Victoire n'avait pas enchaîné les bêtises. Heureusement qu'elle est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour d'elle, sinon cette pauvre âme enfantine aurait été choquée.

Je dirais bien deux mots à Bill, moi… Mais comme si il paraissait deviner mon intention, il adopte la bonne vieille stratégie de la savonnette sitôt levé de table. Hermione aussi apparemment, puisque je ne peux la trouver nulle part dans la maison.

Fleur a un peu plus de jugeote. D'un geste du menton, elle me désigne la colline. De là, on a une vue imprenable sur le Terrier sans être vu, que ce soit de la maison de mes parents ou de celle de mon frère.

Hermione est bien là. Je la vois. Elle me tourne le dos, et semble fixer le jardin situé en contrebas. Calme Charlie, ce n'est rien…

Mes mains sont moites pourtant, et je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de lui adresser la parole. Me comporter normalement, c'est cela. Je dois me comporter normalement. Facile à dire… Je préférerais encore être face à un Maygar à pointes en fureur.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Question pourrie. Il y a deux heures, elle a apprit que son copain la trompait. Comment pourrait-elle bien aller ?

« Oui, répond-t-elle pourtant. Merci. »

« Merci ? je répète bêtement. Merci de quoi ? »

Oh non, je deviens aussi stupide que Ron quand il est obligé de danser…

« De t'être occupé de moi. Rien ne t'y obligeait. »

Oh que si ! Elle n'imagine même pas.

« Je n'ai rien fait. C'est Fleur qui… »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela. Je pensais plutôt à…ta chemise. »

Son mouchoir plutôt. Mais enfin, où veut-elle en venir ? Je ferais mieux de me tirer de mes dragons, car je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'elle raconte.

« C'était gentil à toi de m'avoir laissée pleurer sur ton épaule »

« Hermione…je ne suis pas cruel, je n'allais pas te chasser tout de même ! »

Elle sourit. Merlin, comme elle est jolie ainsi ! Tant pis pour le mièvre ! Ma déesse…

« Tu aurais pu. Fleur était prête à prendre le relais. »

« Tu ne voulais pas me lâcher, dis-je comme pour m'excuser. »

J'ai tout faux…

« J'étais bien, répond-t-elle. »

O joie ! O bonheur ! O sublime splendeur ! Heu, je ferais mieux d'arrêter, la poésie ne me paraît pas trop être mon truc… Où est mon courage de Gryffondor, tant que j'y pense ? Bien caché, j'en ai peur…

« Charlie ? »

Je frôle la crise cardiaque.

« Hermione ? »

C'est définitif, je dois passer pour un crétin fini.

« Tu sais, Fleur m'a dit des trucs… »

« Ah ? »

Quitte à être stupide, autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

« Oui…et elle avait raison. »

Merlin, c'est irrévocable, je suis une lavette. Hermione ne paraît pas s'apercevoir de ma panique intérieure, bien que je n'aie toujours esquissé aucun mouvement. Elle s'approche de moi, et je peux sentir son parfum, si doux et si agréable.

Toute ma peur s'envole d'un seul coup. Nous agissons alors de concert. Je me penche vers elle et pose les mains sur sa taille. Elle entoure mon cou de ses bras. Nous nous embrassons.

Il faudra que je remercie Ron. Il a beau être plus bête que ses pieds, sans lui, je ne serais pas en cet instant même en train de passer le plus beau moment de ma vie avec celle que j'aime.

J'avais bien tort de m'en faire. Elle et moi, nous sommes complémentaires.


End file.
